


winners don't use drugs

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Frottage, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander, Eaglebones and The Dude bond over some buds.<br/>first chapter is gen, second chapter is a nsfw alternate ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because I am a lazy stoner. Happy belated 4/20.
> 
> Originally this was going to end in frottage but I made it totally gen, wowee!

"Really, you bought from your brother?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.”Yeah, well who else do you know?”

"…Fine, it’s just…he’s villainous! It feels wrong! Does he still want to blow us up?" The Commander almost looked worried.

"Um, I dunno. I guess? It didn’t really come up." He shrugged, pulling a bud out of the crumpled bag and sitting down on the bed to roll a joint.

It was something they’d done occasionally when they were young and never really stopped. The others had given up along the way, Ricky because of the health issues, Jimmy because of the whole ‘now a robot’ thing and Crash found it made it harder for him to control his growth.

"I don’t like it."

“…I don’t know.” He sighed, thick smoke leaking from parted lips and travelling out the open window. “It’s not bad stuff.”

"Fine." Concern melted away as the lighter sparked and he inhaled deeply.

The bedroom slowly became hazy and warm as they chatted about monsters and video games and what the next album should sound like. They passed the joint back and forth, one of the Commander’s old vinyls playing quietly in the corner, both enjoying the delayed sense of movement of the Tram speeding along.

They were arguing about Eagleclaw was really a villain or not ( _'He's got an evil costume!' 'I'm pretty sure you need to have a lair to be a villain'_ ) when Eaglebones grimaced and turned his head to murmur, “Dude, no, shut up,” before smiling back lazily at the Commander. “Go on.”

 “…What are you talking about?”

“No, it’s-” Little cuts appeared in the fabric of his rash guard and he shook his wrist. “It’s the Dude, she’s- geez, alright.” He stood up and went to his locker, rummaging for a minute and returned with his falconer glove. “She’s spoilt.” He grinned pointedly at the empty space above his forearm, pointing his elbow out awkwardly. A sudden weight made his arm dip slightly. “Alright, you got what you wanted, just chill out.”

"Really? Your invisible bird wants to hang out?" He glanced sideways crookedly, placing what remained of the joint precariously on a bottle top.

“Yeah well, I don’t usually get a chance during the day. It’s easier at night, there’s less distractions. And I think she likes the smell.”

The Commander sputtered out a laugh. “At least someone does.”

"You still don’t believe me, do you? Here.” He shuffled closer to the Commander, stretching his wrist out towards him but there was nothing to see as he cocked his head to the side, studying the empty space. “You can pet her, she likes it.” He said confidently, rubbing the air with two fingers, skin indenting like he was making contact with something. If this was a joke then Eaglebones was committed. Incredulous, he reached out until he suddenly made contact with something feathery and warm, jerking his hand away in fright.

"Woah." He leaned in again to examine the space before tentatively reaching out to where Eaglebones was rubbing before. His hand found nothing and he frowned, "Dude-" A wing tip fluttered briefly against his skin and he gasped. "Oh! Oh my God." He was giddy, squinting madly and grasping the air. "Where is it? I can’t-" There was a piercing noise that made him scrunch his eyes shut, a sharp pain and blood blossomed at his fingertip. He pulled it away with a yelp.

"Dude! Don’t bite!" Eaglebones held his arm out as the Dude settled before cracking a grin. "You got him good though."

"It’s not funny!" He scowled, squeezing a drop of pearly goo from the wound. "That hurt."

"Don’t stick your hand in her face then. Besides, that shiny stuff will bring you good luck. Here," He took the Commander’s hand and guided it to the top of the Dude’s head, curving his fingers around to scratch under her chin. "Gently…Yeah, man! You got it." He nodded and smiled, petting her gently.

"You like that, huh?" Grinning, he scratched harder and she cawed, a bright noise that sent shivers down his spine. "Yeah, you do." He hummed to himself as he slowly stood up and rolled another joint, far less neat than the first one but packed fuller. He flicked the lighter clumsily for Bones as he held it to his lips, still holding his arm out awkwardly as they shared. Slowly his arm began to droop, cradling it in his lap as he staring at the colours on the ceiling, the Commander dozing against his shoulder while Dude preened. Eventually the Tram hit a bump and he startled awake, wiping clumsily at his mouth. "I’m gonna get some water. And a cookie." He mumbled, voice scratchy. "Are birds allowed cookies?"

"I dunno. I think we only have those soy nibble things that Ricky likes, anyway."

He groaned and adjusted his mask before sticking his head out the door. “Jimmy! We’ve gotta go get some cookies, stat!…And like, some millet spray! Birds like that, right?”


	2. the frottage chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know how I said this was originally going to be frottage, well here you go

It was early evening when the Commander leaned back against Eaglebones and started dozing, the other man chuckling to himself as he continued to smoke. In his sleep he sighed and reached into his trackpants, cupping his hand against his balls. Bones barely regarded it until he started to groan and rock, glancing over and watching for a few seconds before realising he wasn't adjusting himself. By then it was too late and he'd seen too much, following the slow motion of his hand rubbing the curve of his bulge. Looking away pointedly, he shook his head and tried to will his hardness away.

The fuzz and misdirection of his brain was against him, making everything huge, hyper real and demanding attention: the pulse of his dick beating in his neck, the slight tremors of the Commander against his shoulder, his dick, how hard it was, how badly he wanted to touch it, his dick his dick his dick. He huffed through his nose in frustration, lap shifting as tugged at the material bunched around his hardness. He was trying to move as little as possible, lest all his squirming wake him when he looked over and saw the Commander looking right back at him, hand still pressing softly. He gulped and slowed his hand, trying to cover himself.

The Commander smiled. 'I was having the best dream.'

Eaglebones nodded, waiting for him to indicate how this was going to go down, do something, anything other than look at him and touch himself. The Commander swallowed dryly and grinned before moving forward to kneel over top of him, eyes flickering to meet his briefly until he was poised above him, hovering right where friendly touch ended.

'You wanna-' He breathed.

'Yeah.'

'You sure?'

'I think so, man.' He drawled, glancing down to their respective bulges.

'It-,' he looked away 'You know what I mean. We both have people we should be doing this with'

Bones' hand was already travelling up and under his shirt. The Commander groaned and slumped against him, touch sweet static rippling across his skin to his extremities, heart beat ringing in his skull. He was heavy and languid, rocking slowly as he reached down to struggle with his fly.

'You're so soft.' Eaglebones teased, pinching his gut as the Commander knelt up and shimmed his shorts down to his calves, giving a grunt at the feel of him lifting his legs clumsily to slide off his shorts too but moreso at the feeling of skin against his own. He turned aside for a second to spit in his hand before grasping their cocks together and whimpering quietly, eyes fluttering shut. As soon as he started it was overwhelming, head swimming as he rocked without thinking, strokes enthusiastic and sloppy. A hand scooped up Bones from behind to pull him closer, the Commander clutching him in place to rut against him until he came messily in his fist, huffing tiredly in his ear as his posture drooped.

Bones shifted uncomfortably, the hand on his back digging into him and the more important one loosening, cold air surrounding him as the Commander's dick flopped free. His hand was warm and big and softer than his own, gripping him tight and sliding freely with his come. The Commander snickered at the obscene wet sound, the way it made Bones blush, making it purposefully louder until his hand was flooded and Bones was burying his face in his shoulder, curling into himself. Together they panted, separating slowly to stand and dress, returning to sit close together on the bed and finish the joint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the spirit of 'getting things done', I finished this! Maybe a few hours of work?  
> I wrote the beginning of this while I was really high, fooling around while buzzed is pretty much one of the best things.


End file.
